


The first Risen: Name and Oath

by ElNeto



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto





	The first Risen: Name and Oath

Guardians today are all about unity, we have the vanguard, clans, fireteams and the like. We work together for one goal, a goal which is blasted in our faces by the vanguard, the citizens or other guardians. We are strong together. Who knows what might’ve happened had the guardians of my prime been as united as we stand now. Instead we got scatterings of guardians, some with benevolent intentions and others, well, they see their light as a path to kingship, godhood even. Those tyrants tarnished the people's view of our kind, saw the hope we could provide but the cost we could demand. Some asked for simple gratitude while others gorged on lavish feasts. The kid and I were both lucky our new friends were kind, especially Malcov, the lightbearer of the group, he was one of the original upholders of our oath to protect the lightless. It seemed like fate when we met on the ruined crossroad, afterall he carried supplies, supplies we desperately needed. We spent a few days in that service room, talking, reminiscing, and laughing. The kid, who, after all we went through, finally revealed his name; Joel. Malcov took in Joel, introduced them to the others; Ellie, Sara, Guillermo, Blake and granny Malinda. He finally pointed at me, and said: “what's your name, friend?”. Like all of the guardians, I don’t know anything much about my old life, as much as I've wondered now I still don’t get any closer. Anyhow, I looked all around the room, looking for an easy escape, any name that might barely fit me, nothing. I then took to what little memories I just made and, I got it, we passed an old time capsule display from before the golden age, many of the things were gone, burnt or incomprehensible, yet one phrase stood out; “Wojtek, a warrior to whom combat brings joy”. Perfect, though I had frozen before against the threat of the darkness itself I made a promise to myself that very moment, I would take vengeance on all those who aimed to bring chaos, to those whose aims and visions aligned with those of the darkness, and I would savour every single one of those kills. I would enjoy any bit of revenge I could get. A motive that has only strengthened as we lost guardians and lightless to Crota, Ghaul, Oryx, the House of Devils,Wolves, Winter. So, with a renewed vow, I said; “My name is Wojtek, and I will protect you with all I have.” Their faces lit up, even if only a little bit, then Malcov spoke; “I see you will not let us down, warrior!”. He then poured some alcohol into small containers, a small bit for every adult there and he rose for a toast; “Times are difficult, we just lost everyone we knew and loved, in an instant they were gone, we were scattered, afraid, but today, today marks the beginning of our survival, let us then hand in hand, light with light, fight to see another sunrise! For our survival!” The room cheered on, we celebrated, if for a few moments, some much needed change of mood lest we grow depressed or insane. Keep those moments guardian, cherish them for you never know when the next bullet might hit you or those close to you. Now, let's smash some neophytes in the crucible, shall we, Guardian?


End file.
